


Sexual intercourse? More like- uh.. um..

by Bungee_cum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Im dying rn, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, aged up killua, i deleted the whole thing, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungee_cum/pseuds/Bungee_cum
Summary: uhhh yeah hxh smutty oneshotsi take requestsreader x character is aloud, character x character is aloud- :);)ABANDONED THE SEX LIFE WAS TO MUCH FOR MOI
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. HAHA KILLUA GO BRRRR

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this sight, please roast me.

Killua moaned again- the knee teasing his crotch had been torturing- Not enough so that he could cum, though.

"G-gon.."

"Yes, baby?" Gon was currently manhandling killua to the wall, playing with his hair, while rubbing his smaller boyfriends growing erection.

Killua groaned, hitting his head off the wall behind him.

"P-please.. Go- Ah! Gon!"

Gon had slowly inched his hand behind killuas ass, holding him up higher, before his knees gave in.

"Please what, Baby?" Gon whispered into Killuas ear, sending sweet shivers down his spine.

"P-please just- fuck me already!" Killua sobbed.

"No can do, sorry babe!" Gon gave Killua one of his most innocent smiles, making Killua moan louder.


	2. wtf is b o x sex??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b o x sex ig

Gon and Killua where stuck.

They where in a box- don't ask how, its currently 1:40am as I am writing this.

And, uh, Gon was sitting on top of Killuas crotch.

Haha, well, you see, Gon can't sit still, like, at all.

So, the first signals of Gon's impatience, where all Killua needed to know that. He. Was. Screwed.

"Ne, Killua, so, what do you want to do? Its so boring in here!" Gon shifted a bit, and Killua bit back a gasp.

"I-idiot! Stop moving!"

Gon shifted again, looking over to see Killuas pink face.

"You mean, like this?"

Gon kept shifting, and moving, and Killua tried not to moan.

Gon giggled. He fucking giggled. He knew all along, and just wanted to annoy Killua.

Said albino stared daggers at the 20 year old man with the sunshine eyes.

"You traitor! Now I have a hard on, and you're gonna help me!" Killua smirked, and Gon could barely see it in the dim box, but he knew it was there.

Gon was on him in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, im srry it isnt actual sex. I'm still uncomfortable with writing that. Updates may come late, due to health problems.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY READERS! LOL


	3. penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penis

penis. 

love,  
your dear author.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut haha lol i wanna do comedy im so sad  
> also all of the oneshots i will try to make longer, im just really tired rn


End file.
